Voltage regulators can be employed to reduce utility system peak loads by reducing the load voltage. Methods currently available for reducing peak loading range from manually adjusting the voltage regulator to sophisticated radio control techniques.
The inefficiency involved in manually adjusting voltage regulators to decrease load voltage and the economics involved with radio control devices make both systems infeasible when a plurality of voltage regulators are employed and extensive power transmission lines are involved.
The purpose of this invention is to provide apparatus and methods for automatically reducing utility system load voltage when the utility line current exceeds a predetermined set point.